SAF Ch 8:Unlikely Allies
0500 hours Jack wakes up to the force of being shaked around,Infront of him was Erik and Everyone."We thought you were lost there,Jack." "Now that your all here let me tell you what we are up too." Everyone turned towards Freddy now sitting infront of them. Atticus couldn't keep his temper in him any longer,"JUST SAY IT ALREADY!" "Very well then." The rest of the animatronics came out and along with Freddy were putting on dark shaded glasses XD,They all started singing Survive the Night-MandoPony (All) Let's try to make it right Don't wanna start a fight And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright We're not so scary if you See us in the daylight You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night Let's try to make it right Don't wanna start a fight And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright We're not so scary if you See us in the daylight You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night (Toy Bonnie) Hey there how you doing? Nice to meet you,are you new in town? Don't think I've seen you before, It is great to see new faces around! And if you like it, I can give a tour And our encharting wonderland, new and improved without the doors! There is no escape, but then, who would want to leave? It's fantastical paradise and it's not make believe! I am so grad to have another member of the band! You're one of us now, so let me take you by the hand! BUT WHAT IS THAT I SPY WITH MY ROBOTIC EYE? I THINK I SEE SOME FLESH INSIDE THE NEW GUYS! MAYBE THEY AREN'T EVERYTHING THAT THEY SEEM TIME TO INVESTIGATE WHAT'S UNDERNEATH THE SEAMS! (All) Let's try to make it right Don't wanna start a fight And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright We're not so scary if you See us in the daylight You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night Let's try to make it right Don't wanna start a fight And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright We're not so scary if you See us in the daylight You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night (If you survive the night) (Toy Bonnie) Forgive me for being suspicious mischief's no on my brain We're programmed to be pragmatic if someone messes with the mainframe It's not that we don't trust you, we do! (We love you too,too 3) It's just that here at freddy's, We have a few rules Everyone who stared at the animatronics took a step back as they yelled (All) AND IF YOU BREAK THEM, WE WILL HAVE TO BREAK YOU! LIKE YOU BROKE OUR HEARTS WE'LL BE FORCED TO REWIRE YOU AND REPAIR YOUR DAMAGED PARTS! (Toy Bonnie) Now you wouldn't want that, and frankly,neither would I. But sometimes to do some good you've gotta be the bad guy. (All) IN THIS WORLD,WE PLAY WE HOPE THAT YOU WILL STAY AND WE WILL THROW A MOST ELECTRIFYING SOIREE! FORMAL ATTIRE IS REQUIRED FOR YOU TO TAKE PART YOU'VE GOT SOME SKIN THAT NEEDS REMOVING BEFORE WE START." The animatronics grabbed empty suits and threw it at Mumble,"You go first since you are different so put this on." "That is just plain rudeness and how am I suppose to put this thing on." "Well guess" Mumble just took a breath and found the zipper in the middle of the suit. Quickly he got in,"Too cramped." Freddy got angry with Mumble,"Quick complaining or I'll have to stuff you in another one myself."He turned towards the others."You guys are next."The rest of the animatronics continued to sing. (Toy Bonnie) "Let's try to make it right Don't wanna start a fight And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright We're not so scary if you See us in the daylight You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night (All) Let's try to make it right Don't wanna start a fight And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright We're not so scary if you See us in the daylight You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night Let's try to make it right Don't wanna start a fight And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright We're not so scary if you See us in the daylight You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night Let's try to make it right Don't wanna start a fight And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright We're not so scary if you See us in the daylight You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night (I am sure you will survive,Just dont break the rules) All of the characters were in suits as they finished,Freddy spoke. "Now then,you have to wait until your fifth night here. The killer is coming,We plan to kill him for what he did to all of us." "You mean that purple tall guy I saw in my dream?"Carl said under his suit,"Your correct." Everyone just mumbled as the clock turned 6 o clock Atticus and Seymour said at the same time"Is that all you wanted us for,to kill one person you hated for all your life." "You think." 0605 hours Mike just came in and saw none of the night guards remaining."Hmm,they must know about what is really behind all this. Good for them,Now I don't have to be begged every night to join Freddy and the others on a wild goose chase." Prev Ch:SAF Ch 7:Night Four Next Ch:SAF Ch 9:Endgame Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers